Barons
Note: On this page, both genders will be referred to as 'Barons'. When you have been helpful to a certain degree as an Advisor and are above the age of 12, you may get promoted to a Baron. They are the main assistants to Lady Awesome and are among the most trusted of the Awesomers, the population of people who live in the Land of Awesome. They have the power to do nearly anything as long as it is awesome and approved by Lady Awesome. The Barons serve for as long as they live or resign, but if other Barons and Advisors suspect that the Baron is not awesome enough, they will nominate another Awesomer in their place, which will also have to be approved by Lady Awesome. They are also in charge of the Awesome Squad. There is an unlimited number of Barons allowed but the current number varies between 200-300. Responsibilities As a Baron, you are one of the most powerful Awesomers in the land. When something seems wrong, you and your fellows can vote on changing it and then present the idea to Lady Awesome for the final say if it gets the majority of the votes (see below). Barons, like Advisors, may also specialize in something, usually the same thing they did when they were an Advisor, and oversee the specialization—basically, be in charge of it. Although you can still advise Lady Awesome, that will no longer be your primary role. The library is still open to you, though you no longer have priority access to it. However, it is very much advised that you continue studying, as times do change and it is best to keep informed, especially so if you are overseeing those in the mysteries specialty. Passing Laws and Regulations For a law or regulation to pass, the majority of the Barons must agree to it in a simple yes-or-no vote. If the proposal passes, it goes to the Lady of Awesome, where her Advisors advise her on the decision. If she decides to pass the proposal, it then goes into action and Awesomers must obey. Of course, if it turns out to be a bad idea, the Barons, along with Lady Awesome, will vote whether to revoke the law/decision or not, usually in the monthly meeting in which all the Barons and Advisors attend. Description of all Barons Barons must have a thirst for knowledge and a certain nerdy quality. They must constantly question everyday things and take nothing for granted, understanding that history is not often what it appears to be and has two sides. Barons must be well read in both fiction and nonfiction and must keep reading throughout their entire lives. A certain affinity for classical music is also needed, as is with playing an instrument/learning to read sheet music. However, they must also be kind and compassionate, knowing when to be practical and when to be sympathetic. All of these are qualities that Lady Awesome values greatly. If a Baron does not meet these requirements, they will be replaced, and if they are caught doing something uncool, they will be given a second chance, as that is another virtue Lady Awesome believes strongly in. Further repetition will result in exile to the Real World. Known Barons and Baronesses Sapphire Elkins If you know me...like...really well...message me and you may get promoted to a Baron or Advisor or part of the Awesome Squad or something...Category:Characters Category:Government